Games
by Master-Roku
Summary: Bret's a rotten kid who wants to play a rotten game. The only problem is, he doesn't know who or what he's playing with.


**Games**

It was a great idea. No, the best idea he'd ever had! He'd laugh for a year if it all went well! Everything was almost ready for his trip to the woods. Bret put all he would need in his backpack. Eight pages, drawn almost exactly like in the game. An old flashlight that was sure to die. A video camera with lots of tape and batteries to record the hilarity that would surely ensue. Lastly, he had a costume. It was possibly the best Slenderman costume of all time. Totally convincing.

Bret got on his bike and pedaled off to his unsuspecting victim's house. He smiled to himself maliciously. Bret was known for pulling mean and often painful pranks. He'd been in more trouble than his parents could handle sometimes. He was only seventeen, but his neighbors thought of him as a wicked child. Either way, he'd gotten one girl at school to think they were friends, telling his real friends what he was planning, of course. That was all he needed. He knocked on the door and waited for her.

Tracy was a weird girl to Bret. She was really into horror stories and movies, and a lot of old Shakespearean stuff. She loved to write and draw more than anything in the world it seemed. She ALWAYS had a pencil or pen in hand. It was a wonder she had good grades. Bret and his friends had been making fun of her behind her back all year. They called her a freak and spread rumors about her holding seances in her room.

Tracy answered the door, a backpack on her shoulders. The plan, to her knowledge, was to go out into the woods and hang out. Bret had told her that his other friends would be there, too. They wouldn't, though.

"I'm ready," Tracy smiled.

"Good, let's go. I don't want to be there after dark. You know how scary the woods can be after night falls," Bret faked a laugh.

Tracy laughed, too. She retrieved her bike from the garage and hopped on, following Bret down the street. They made it to the woods in about ten minutes. Once there, Bret took Tracy down a path that led to a clearing with a few fallen trees in it. They stopped and sat down on a trunk to catch their breath. The path they'd taken wasn't the smoothest. Bret had a feeling like he was being watched, but shook it off. Of course, Tracy was _right there_.

"Where are the others?" Tracy asked, looking around.

"They'll be here soon. I'll be right back...gotta pee..." Bret lied, leaving Tracy in the clearing.

Tracy sighed. She didn't like this at all. Bret was taking too long. Tracy turned around to look for him, but all she could see was a black mass and a large branch coming at her. Before she could dodge, she was hit and knocked out cold.

When Tracy woke, she was on the ground in the middle of a dark path. There was a flashlight in front of her face with a sticky note stuck to the flashlight. Tracy sat up, grabbed the light, clicked it on, and read the note.

"Collect all 8 pages."

Tracy stood up, unable to believe what he'd done. Her head ached terribly. She touched her hand to the bump there and hissed in pain. She looked around in the darkness and started forward.

"BREEEEET! BRET, WHERE ARE YOU?!" she yelled into the night.

She received no answer. She gritted her teeth, hating that boy for all she was worth.

"I'M CALLING THE COPS FOR THIS! I'M NOT PLAYING YOUR STUPID GAME!" she screamed.

Screaming caused her head to throb. Tracy kept walking, calling Bret's name every now and again. Try as she might she couldn't help but be scared. She didn't like being alone in the woods at night. Who did? After a little while she found his first page. It was the one with a long stick figure and a bunch of trees. Tracy snatched it from the tree it was taped to and crumpled it up. She threw it to the ground with a glare. It was only a few seconds later when she heard cracking a little way behind her. Bret was close by.

Tracy collected two more pages, crumpling them and tossing them to the ground the same as the first. Bret got a little closer each time. He'd show himself for a short moment then he'd stop and duck behind trees when she turned around. Tracy shivered as she came to the fourth page. A chill ran through the air. It was an icy breeze in the middle of May. Tracy turned around slowly. She heard a few footsteps to her left. She shined her light in the direction the sound had come from but saw nothing. Another shiver ran down her spine. She took a step away from the tree that she'd found the page on and stopped again.

Bret decided to take his chance. He shot out from behind the tree and grabbed her shoulders.

"RAAAAHHHHGGH!" he yelled.

Tracy screamed shortly and twisted away from Bret's hands. She whirled on him, ready to strike. He was in his costume, but it was pretty much pointless for him to wear it now. Bret pulled off his blank cloth mask and doubled over, laughing.

"That was AWESOME!" he guffawed.

"Awesome?! You're an asshole! I'm going to have you arrested for assault!" Tracy yelled.

"Really?" Bret stopped laughing.

Tracy backed away as a look of pure evil crossed his face. He approached her slowly, stalking her like a cat. Tracy swallowed.

"You're not going anywhere unless you swear you won't call the cops!" Bret hissed, balling his hand into a fist.

"You hit me with a tree branch! Of course I'm calling the cops!" Tracy growled.

"No you won't!" Bret crashed his fist across her mouth.

Tracy fell to the ground with a squeak. He bottom lip was slightly split and bleeding. She put a hand over the wound and blinked through tears to look up at Bret. He was standing a few feet away, looking menacing and very angry.

"I'll keep you here if I have to," he said lowly.

"You're _insane_..." Tracy mumbled.

"Yeah, maybe I-" Bret started to laugh, but stopped.

He was frozen in place. His eyes weren't on Tracy anymore. They were far over her head and behind her. Tracy stared at him. He didn't seem menacing or even angry anymore. Now he looked scared, and for good reason. Tracy turned around on the ground to look at what Bret was so afraid of. Not more than ten feet from them was the _real_ Slenderman. He was staring at them, unmoving. Six long, tentacle like limbs extended from his back. He looked somewhat like a spider in the darkness. Bret yelped and staggered backwards. He dropped his mask as he turned to run away. Tracy didn't move.

"Stay away from me!" he screamed.

Slenderman moved silently, using his extra limbs to propel himself rather than his normal legs. He went right past Tracy, catching up with Bret in seconds. Tracy clicked off the flashlight so she wouldn't see what would happen. She heard Bret scream and she closed her eyes. Bret stopped screaming after a little while. The forest was silent except for the sound of Tracy's breathing and occasional sobs. Her head hurt so bad!

"That bastard..." she sniffed.

Tracy turned the flashlight back on and stood up carefully. She leaned on the tree behind her and waited. Slenderman returned to her more quickly than she'd expected with something small in his large hand. He beckoned her forward silently with his empty hand. Tracy walked to him and stopped just a foot from him. He knelt down in front of her so that he was almost at face level. Tracy shivered. He was so much taller than her, she'd never get used to it.

"Did you kill him?" she asked with a trace of fear in her voice.

He shook his head slowly. Tracy sighed but instantly regretted doing so. Her lip was still bleeding. The whoosh air past her lips cause the wound to sting. Slenderman put a finger under her chin and lifted her face. He ran a thumb over her lip, stopping the bleeding. He left the wound numb. He touched the back of her head next to numb it. Tracy smile and sighed.

"Thank you," she put a hand on his strong shoulder.

Slenderman nodded. He held up his other hand to her and revealed Bret's cell phone. Tracy took it without question. Slenderman held his hand out to he as he stood. Tracy took it happily and walked by his side until they were out if the woods. She called the police when Slenderman left her. She told them that Bret had dragged her out there, beaten her, then run away screaming about some creature that she'd never spotted.

Later that night Tracy was in her bed drifting off to sleep. An ice pack that was no longer frozen rested on her night stand. Her lip hadn't needed stitches, but it had been treated with liquid skin. Tracy turned onto her back and grinned. Slenderman was there sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I heard about Bret. They said he was babbling like a nut when they found him. They're taking him to the mental health joint just outside of town. You really saved me tonight," Tracy touched the creature's hand.

Slenderman gave her hand a friendly squeeze. His body shook lightly with silent laughter. Tracy giggled.

"You always takes such good care of me."


End file.
